The Golden Sea
The Golden Sea is the 7th produced episode and the 36th broadcast episode of the series Stingray. Plot Titan finds out that scientists are mining gold in the Kendrick trench, which belongs to him. He decides to destroy them and its up to Stingray to save them. Synopsis In the middle of the sea, a huge ship carrying a bathyscaphe comes to a stop. On board the bathyscaphe are Commander Shore, Atlanta, Professor Darren and his assistant Chuck. The bathyscaphe is lowered into the sea. The Professor and Chuck are going to show Shore and Atlanta that they can extract gold from the sea. What they all do not know is that they are being watched by Surface agent X-2-0, in his sub. The Professor shows Shore and Atlanta a demonstration, which is a success. Shore says that Marineville will help them in anyway they can. The Professor asks that Stingray delivers supplies to them and take the gold each month. X-2-0 has over heard this and decides to contact Titan. Titan is being shown a demonstration by Sculpin, his chancellor. Sculpin shows that he has made a deadly weapon. He puts a beacon on a table and switches it on with a device. A few seconds later, a huge swordfish (called The Gargon) hits the glass window in Titan's domain. Sculpin says that The Gargon will destroy anything in it path to get to the beacon. X-2-0 tells Titan of the submarine that will be collecting gold from the Kendrick Trench, which belongs to Titan. They decide to wait one month and then when Stingray delivers the supplies, they will use the Gargon to destroy both Stingray and the bathyscaphe. In one month's time Stingray goes and delivers the supplies. Just as Troy and Phones are about to leave, Troy catches a glimpse of Sculpin. Phones does a very sensitive sound scan of the area, which reveals that there is no one out in the water. Troy, who is still sure he saw Sculpin, tells Phones and Marina to go across to the bathyscaphe and wait there. Once Phones and Marina are in the bathyscaphe Sculpin comes out of hiding and places the beacon on top of the vessel. Troy is watching from outside Stingray, he sees a sphere shaped vessel settle on the seabed. Inside are Titan and Sculpin, who turns the beacon on. The Gargon appears and hits the side of the bathyscaphe; Phones, Marina, the Professor and Chuck are thrown about inside. Troy quickly moves in. He swipes the beacon off of the bathyscaphe and places it on Titan’s watching vessel. The Gargon begins to pummel the ship. Troy, Phones and Marina head back to Marineville, where they tell Commander Shore and Atlanta about what happened. Atlanta figures out that Titan must be still down there. Cast Regular Cast Troy_(golden_sea).png|Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones.png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta.png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Oink_(Golden_sea).png|Oink (David Graham) Guest Cast Professor_Darren.png|Professor Darren (Robert Easton) Chuck_(Stingray).png|Chuck (Ray Barrett) Titan.png|Titan King of Titanica (Ray Barrett) X-2-Zero.png|X-2-Zero Surface Agent (Robert Easton) Sculpin.png|Sculpin (Don Mason) Teufel_(undersea_god).png|Teufel Undersea God Gargon_-_Giant_swardfish.png|Gargon Giant swordfish Equipment Used Bathyscaphe_B1.png|Bathyscaphe B1 FD_7_-_Heavy_lift_Ship.png|FD 7 Heavy lift ship Ship_(Golden_sea).png|Cargo ship Stingray's_shuttle_craft.png|Stingray's shuttle craft Underwater_scooter.png|Troy's underwater scooter X2-Zero's_Sub_(golden_sea).png|X2-Zero's sub Titan's_Craft.png|Titan's underwater craft Sculpin's_beacon.png|Sculpin's beacon Notes *This is the first appearance of the Aquasprite. *Professor Darren later appears as Professor Alexander Cordo in [[Trapped In The Depths (Stingray episode)|''Trapped in The Depths]]'' Continuity *Why doesn't Sculpin turn off the beacon at the end? *When the gold is separated from the water, it comes out as large chunks, not a fine silt. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Episodes Category:The Golden Sea Category:Episodes Written by Dennis Spooner